My Regrets
by Jewelled Wolf
Summary: AU. Victorian London. During the terror filled reign of a killer known as the Devil's Shadow, the Young Marquess, Seto Kaiba and his friend Jonouchi, come across an injured boy. But things soon go from bad to worse. Slash. Character death.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Thank you.

* * *

My Regrets.

It was another foggy night in Victorian London. It had rained the day before and the cold moisture floated in the air. It was well in the night and most had already returned home to their families. Except for one.

A handsome, young man known as the Marquess of Salisbury, Seto Kaiba. Orphaned at a young age, he quickly proved very capable of taking the Marquess title and watching over his younger brother, the Earl of Salisbury, Mokuba Kaiba. Tonight, he was walking quickly along the road, hurrying to return home on the eve of his brother's birthday.

The Marquess of Salisbury made a quick turn to cut through the poorer regions of London. Seto felt the chill of the wind as it brushed through his neatly cut brown hair. He cursed that he had given his driver the night off, just when he really needed him there.

While the richer part of town was silent, this slum was still active with movement. Thieves fought and bragged about what they had "found" that day while mothers whored their own children for money.

A woman sided up to the Marquess. She had blond hair that was now matted with dirt and once-beautiful blue eyes that had seen too much Hell. She was wearing a dirty, and revealing, dress and cheap makeup was caked all over her face. She smiled obnoxiously at Seto, "Hey, the name is Mai Valentine. What are you doing out tonight, all by yourself? Maybe, I could keep you company for a while. For a price." Ice blue eyes narrowed as Seto grimaced in distaste and pity. "I'm afraid that I will have to decline your offer ma'am, but I have somewhere to be tonight." He paused for a moment and his cold gaze softened the tiniest amount and he handed the prostitute a few pounds in currency before giving her a rough shove to untangle her from his persons.

Seto's mood had soured considerably after the unwanted obstacle of a situation that dared get in his path that night. He sped up his walking speed without another glance to the various beggars, thieves and other common folk. Soon, he could see the well-crafted and expensive roofs of the aristocracy. The young Marquess almost breathed a sigh of thanks to the fates. Almost.

That was quickly interrupted by a hand grabbing his beautifully tailored jacket and pulling him to a stop.

Without hesitation, Seto knocked his attacker with a solid punch backed by the full force of his powerful glare.

"Fuck! Kaiba, it's just me!" A boy lay on the ground, a hand on his rapidly bruising cheek. He had a mop of dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. Kaiba regarded the victim cooly, "Jonouchi, you should have learned by now, not to sneak up on me in the middle of the night." He glanced at his pocket-watch, "Now, if you excuse me, it's about time I got home."

"Hold on. I . . . We need your help. You, with all your money and shit. There's this injured kid, y'know, and I think he needs medical attention right away!" Katsuya explained quickly, knowing he was blabbering. Kaiba's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he made to leave, when Katsuya calmed down and explained the problem carefully . . . "Just come with me!", with that, he forcefully dragged the Marquess of Salisbury to their hideaway.

Kaiba had been down into the abandoned underground rooms many times. Despite their economical difference, him and the boy known as Katsuya Jonouchi became friends sometime during their childhood. Katsuya was part of a gang of young men and women that lived in the underground passages throughout London and surrounding areas, and helped each other survive. The room's ceiling was low, but it stretched far. The floor was damp and cold, but the ceiling provided warmth for the abandoned children. The barely lit room created a depressing mood that reflected the hopelessness of the times.

In the center of the room, in a makeshift cot, lay a slight boy with soft snow white hair. He had bruises and cuts all over his body: knife marks. Kaiba followed Katsuya to the prone body. Katsuya's younger sister, Shizuka, was tending to the stranger by attempting to stop the blood flow with torn up clothes. Two other people were helping her. A man with a gravity-defying Mohawk and a rebellious looking man with black hair pulled in a pony tail and toxic green eyes. Honda and Otogi.

"Marquess." A voice sounded behind Seto. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The leader of the band walked past Seto to where he could see him.

"Atemu." Kaiba replied with a small inclination of his head to acknowledge the other's presence.

This leader had the most amazing hair of the age. It was messy and mostly black, with the tips dyed a purple-maroon colour and the bangs bleached blond. Kaiba didn't know how he did it, but it must've been damaging to his health.

Kaiba managed to pull off a sneer, "Well? Is anyone going to inform me of the situation?"

Otogi took the stage, disregarding Kaiba's tone, as everyone in their gang did. They knew that deep down, the Marquess of Salisbury was a trusted ally and friend. "Me and Honda were out today . . . Not stealing! Well, we saw this person walking down the street. Suddenly some thugs grabbed him and literally tore him to shreds. Knives, fists, pipes, anything they could find . . . It was terrible, we ran forward, but it took some time for just the two of us to beat them." Otogi sighed dispiritedly. Honda gave a reassuring smile and took Otogi's hand, interlacing their fingers. The black-haired boy returned the smile gratefully.

"We discovered several things on him." Atemu continued in his calm and commanding tone, "Some foreign coins, he's very far from home, I'd say somewhere in the area of Germany or France. He also has his ears pierced several times. Maybe one of the Roma, separated from his caravan" Atemu paused, looking like saying his next sentence would wound him mortally, "We don't have enough money for a doctor . . . We had hoped that you would help. Find a doctor that would see him"

Seto snorted, "I am not about to let a total stranger into my household."

"Please Seto! I don't want him to die. Look at him, he must be an angel!" Shizuka pleaded, her large, innocent, blue eyes were filling with tears. She was so naive of the world. Shizuka had been protected by her brother and his friends for the longest of times, her only grasp of the world was in her idealistic dreams of paradise.

But no one could possibly say no to her, not even the great Marquess of Salisbury.

Kaiba closed his eyes in frustration and replied, "Very well.", he paused, "Jonouchi, you are going to carry the body." The blond groaned but scooped the unconscious, lithe form in his arms. "Lead the way buddy."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and walked quickly out of the basement, he had wasted too much time already. The night seemed even darker than before, the fog heavier. Kaiba couldn't even see the stars and the moon anymore, and the street lamps glowed faintly through the mist like wolf eyes. He shivered.

Jounouchi followed silently, trying not to bump or disturb the stranger in his arms too much. The boy gave a pained groan and his hand came up to grasp at Katsuya's shirt desperately. Seto increased his speed slightly, he was getting slightly worried for the injured stranger, though he attempted to hide his concern.

They were almost at the gates of Kaiba's mansion. The Marquess could see the beautiful statues that made up the building's architecture through the night's mist. They were back in the clean streets of the aristocracy. Lights lit the road and lightened the mood.

"Excuse me sir." A voice flowed through the air from the shadows. Seto started slightly, barely anyone could sneak up on him without him having a single warning. He turned to face the voice and corrected his title in a steel voice. "I am the Marquess of Salisbury. How may I assist you?" Both Seto and Katsuya were on high alert.

The stranger hiding in the shadows stepped into the bright lights of the street. He was wearing plain clothes that were neither rich, nor poor. "My apologizes Marquess, I am new in town and did not know of you." The man bowed low and took out a police badge, which identified him as _Malik Ishtar_. He had a lean, but strong physique, beautiful lavender eyes and long blond hair. "Actually, I was hoping to assist you. I noticed that you have an injured person there. May I inquire as to what happened?"

Seto and Katsuya relaxed slightly upon realizing that the stranger was an officer. Nonetheless, Seto kept his steely tone and replied "No you may not." Katsuya sensing that the officer's aura was a bit more hostile with the cryptic and rather rude remark, added on despite Seto's silencing look, "Thanks anyway. The Marquess' personal medic will take care of it. It's been a long day and night, and we wouldn't want to trouble you."

Malik smiled, "Well that's all right. I won't bother you for much longer. Though . . . ," his expression changed to one of anxiety and concern, " . . . Please remember to bolt your windows and doors tonight. The murders that have been happening around England by the one known as the Devil's Shadow has been coming closer to London. The last one was only a few miles from this very spot!"

Seto nodded, "Thank you for your warning. You may leave now." Without another word, he spun to open the gate that surrounded his land. Katsuya followed closely behind. The police officer was quickly forgotten.

As soon as they entered the house, Seto was attacked by a small form.

"Seto! I missed you! Where have you been all night?" Seto's younger brother, the Earl of Salisbury, a.k.a. Mokuba Kaiba asked at the speed of light. Then he noticed Katsuya standing behind his brother, with someone he had never seen before in his arms. "Hey Katsuya, who's that?"

The Marquess ruffled his brother's long black hair and pushed him in the direction of the main staircase. "Never you mind, go to sleep, it's late. I'll explain it to you in the morning."

Mokuba looked slightly disappointed at being left out, but the smile quickly returned, "All right! But you'll have to explain everything tomorrow!" With the that's that, he sped up stairs with the energy of youth.

The old butler stepped forward and took the elder Kaiba's jacket, "Anything else you'll be needing Marquess?" he said with a bow.

Seto nodded, "Call for the medic to meet me in the first room in the guest quarters in the west wing." The Butler backed away with a bow, "Right away."

Seto turned to look for Katsuya only to find that he had already moved, in the direction of the west wing. "Come on slowpoke! I know where the west wing is already remember?" Seto made a mental note to himself to stop letting that street brat visit whenever he wanted.

The Marquess of Salisbury quickly overtook Jonouchi. He had no intention of following a commoner to a room in his own house. It was silent for approximately five seconds, before Katsuya decided that he needed to talk. The unconscious body in his arms seemed to have drifted into a comfortable sleep. "What do you think about this Devil's Shadow fellow?"

Seto snorted, "Nothing. There is always crime and murder in London, in case you haven't noticed. This one just managed to stay away from the noose for a longer period of time than the others."

"Right, it's just like you to pretend that nothing concerns you. Like you aren't worried at all." Jonouchi scoffed.

"I'm not worried." , came the terse reply as Seto unlocked the first guest room and walked inside.

Katsuya followed and gently placed the wounded boy on the bed. "Shizuka was right. He does look like an angel. I've never seen anyone that looked so peaceful and good and innocent; And the white hair! Wow." Katsuya gazed at the victim sadly, "I wonder why anyone would want to hurt him."

Suddenly, the boy let out a breathy moan and his eyes fluttered open. "Wh . . . Where am I?" he croaked out. His eyes were a deep chocolate.

Katsuya replied, "You're at the Marquess of Salisbury's house. Don't worry you're going to be ok."

The boy smiled in relief, "Thank you. My name . . . My name is Ryou." Katsuya grinned, "Nice to meet you Ryou! Katsuya's the name, and my grumpy friend here is the Marquess of Salisbury. You can call him Seto."

Before the Marquess could reply, Ryou had slipped back into unconsciousness and the medic stormed in the room. With a quick bow to Kaiba, he put down his medical kit and set to work cleaning and stitching back the deeper cuts. The medic paused, "Excuse me Marquess, I was wondering if you could give me some privacy."

Seto allowed the slight hint of disrespect to go. The medic was a good friend and loyal to his family. "Of course Amnael. Send a servant down when you're done." Smoothly, he grabbed Katsuya's dirty rags and dragged him out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

They made their way down to the many sitting rooms and waited. The butler brought some tea down, and the Marquess dismissed him for the night. They waited for some time, and after many attempts by Jonouchi to start a decent conversation that didn't end in an emotionless, self-centered remark on Seto's part, the Marquess of Salisbury sent his sometimes-friend to amuse himself in the kitchen.

About an hour later, Katsuya bounced back, after having obviously pigged out on whatever he could find in the kitchen. "Hey Seto! You have some really good food in this house. How come you don't bring any by our place?"

Seto narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Well, if you and your friends would stop barging into my house every few days and eating all the food, maybe I would have some left over to bring to you." Katsuya grinned and opened his mouth to reply.

That's when they heard it.

A piercing scream that echoed off the walls. It was horrible. The voice was filled with such terror and pure agony that both men were frozen in place. Katsuya turned a frightened look at Seto. "Devil's Shadow.",he whispered.

Seto had quickly replaced his shocked expression with his cool mask. "Come on.", he said in a slightly strained voice and he grabbed the fireplace poker.

They crept upstairs to check on Amnael and Ryou. Seto stood by the door and closed his eyes, counting to three. Then, he burst through the door.

Both he and Katsuya were not prepared for the horror that they faced.

Lying in the room were two new bodies. The old, faithful butler. He who had stood with Seto since before he was born. His eyes were pale, nearly white, and they were staring right at Seto! Blood flowed like a waterfall from his hanging jaw.

But the sight that killed Seto the most, was the small, lifeless form of his brother. His little, innocent brother, who he had promised to always look out for.

"Mokuba.", he breathed desperately, as if uttering his name would bring the soul back. Blood matted the long black hair and his eyes still held a tinge of blue, once bright. They still had small streams of tears and the boy's mouth was open in a silent scream for help, a scream for Seto. There were long knife wounds going from each of his shoulders to his hands, and the torn skin revealed the bone inside. An open, bloody wound stretching from his stomach to his heart. Blood pooled under the small body.

"Oh my God." Katsuya said from beside him. His friend's voice snapped Seto out of the shock of seeing his brother dead. The Marquess finally noticed the other occupants of the room.

The one who screamed could've been none other than the doctor. The other two had been murdered in their rooms and dragged over. Amnael's bound black hair was coming loose of its ponytail. His arm was snapped cruelly and his shirt was torn and soaked in blood. The only other person in the room was none other than the Devil's Shadow.

"You." Seto accused.

It was the policeman from earlier. _Malik Ishtar_. The blond was soaked with his victim's blood and his pupils were dilated with insanity. He grinned an impossibly twisted smile that stretched his face.

But when he spoke, his voice was calm and soft, as it had been before. "Yes, it is I. Surprised?" he chuckled, "I know you are. Never occurred to you that I could've been lying about my identity, did it?". He laughed again, a soft, feathery laugh. Unsuited to the bloodshed he had caused.

Seto's eyes narrowed in rage. Katsuya was shaking in fear, but trying to put up a brave front. He looked around the room again, fighting the urge to vomit. That's when he noticed something strange. Ryou was gone. "Where is the boy that was here?"

The maniac smiled gently as he picked up the injured doctor by the throat and slammed him forcefully against the wall. "Why don't you put down the poker and I'll tell you."

"You wish murderer!", Seto growled, all sense of fear and calm gone at the sight of his only family killed in such a horrendous way. He charged at the psychopath with his makeshift weapon.

But something stopped him. A hand that came out from behind him, grabbed his hair and threw him roughly to the ground.

A familiar voice came from above him as he tried to make sense of what was happening, "You guys talking about me?" He had heard the voice before, but the last time it was used, it was muffled by pain.

"Ryou, how could you?" Katsuya asked in a torn tone.

The previously angelic looking boy smirked. The moonlight reflected off his eyes, and they no longer had that warm chocolate colour. In fact, they were now the colour of blood, the same blood that soaked through the carpet. He was still bleeding from his previous wounds, but they didn't seem to bother him at all.

"Bakura. Am I going to have to do all the work around here? Keep those two busy while I finish with this one."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Right Marik, while you do all the work." He dealt a solid punch to Jonouchi, knocking him down on the floor as well. He picked up the dropped poker. "Who was it that purposely let a bunch of paid thugs beat me to a bloody pulp?" He stabbed the poker through both of Seto's legs. "And who was it that knocked the doctor out and let you in the house?" He used the poker to break both of Katsuya's legs as well, all without breaking eye contact with the Devil's Shadow.

Marik sighed and leant into the grip he had on Amnael's throat, causing the young doctor to choke. "Jesus, fine. Do you want a medal?"

Seto would've like to stare in disbelief as the two continued arguing like a married couple while two people were dead, him and Katsuya were crippled and bleeding and Amnael was slowly running out of oxygen. Then again, they were both clearly insane and Seto was in too much pain to think about anything.

Marik turned to the doctor, "Oh sorry, can you not breathe? Well, the world isn't centered around you!" , he yelled rather loudly.

"Please, stop." Amnael gasped as he struggled against the vicelike grip on his throat.

Bakura smirked, "He wants you to stop Marik.". Marik shrugged, "Well if he insists."

"No!" Seto screamed.

But it was too late, Marik took out a long blade and plunged it into the doctor's right lung and into the wall. Seto's personal medic let out a hoarse gasp. He had no air in his destroyed lungs to scream, and his body fell limp. It hung there, impaled on the wall, as blood flowed down to join the growing puddle.

"Why are you doing this?" Katsuya whispered, terrified. "Please, just leave us alone."

Marik gave another psychotic grin and Bakura stepped over the bodies with a sniff. "Why do we do this? We're just twisted like that. Aren't we love?"

The two still breathing victims' eyes widened at the word that Marik called Bakura.

"Don't use the word 'we', I never get to play." Bakura sulked.

"Aww baby, I'll let you kill one of them tonight all right?" Marik purred, violet eyes half open. "Let's show them what we mean, they look a bit confused."

Marik grabbed Bakura around the waist and pulled him flush against his own body. His mouth lunged forward and latched onto the white-haired boy's. They proceeded to give Seto and Katsuya the most intense viewing of a make-out ever. Bakura's hands grabbed onto Marik's shoulders, his nails were digging into the skin and drawing blood. Marik's hands were slipping under Bakura's shirt and his mouth soon moved to Bakura's neck and then the cut on his face. His tongue slipped out and he ran it along the wound, lapping up as much blood as he could. Bakura let out a moan of pleasure and his blood-covered hands were smearing blood all over Marik's face and hair.

Finally they broke apart, breathless.

"Mary, Mother of God." Seto whispered in shock. Katsuya looked like he was had died of shock.

"Did you enjoy, my good fellows?" Bakura asked cheerfully. "Because it's the best thing you'll see in your life, considering that you will be dying in a bit."

"We'll continue this later." Marik growled before placing an almost gentle kiss on Bakura's lips one last time. Then he picked up a small, single edge knife.

Seto knew this was his last chance. The guest quarters were isolated and there was no one coming to help them. He waited until Marik got closer, then, with the remaining strength in his arms, he pushed himself up and lunged for Marik. He hoped to grab him around the legs and bring the psycho down to beat his face to a pulp.

He never reached his target. A whistling sound was all he got.

Before a throwing knife found its mark in the center of his chest, in between the clavicle.

Katsuya's scream sounded far away as his own slowing heartbeat drowned out external noise.

Marik was completely unfazed. He kept walking and stopped in front of Jonouchi. He bent down and calmly began carving into the boy's back. Katsuya screamed at the beginning but they soon died to pained sobbing. When Marik was done, deep, fatal ragged lines spelled out the letters D, E, V, I, L. His mark had been left on the crime scene.

He stood back up to admire his work. "All right, we're done here. Let's go." Bakura stood over the two dying men, "It's a shame you are too nice. I'm sure that in the past, we could've been friends. But it's different now, and you were chosen to die. Enjoy your afterlife."

Marik scoffed, "We'll see them again one day Kura, no need for sad good byes now." He interlaced his fingers with Bakura's, "Come on. Let's grab some dinner. My treat."

Seto and Katsuya watched them leave soundlessly. They didn't have much strength left to talk anyway.

The Marquess of Salisbury felt deep regret for the things he had never done, for the way he treated others. He never showed any warmth or friendship, and it was even rare for his brother to receive any positive emotion. He had so much money, and he could've done something for the poor. He had so much influence, he could've made such a difference in life. But he had chosen to live his life as a burden, a job. Now there was nothing he could do to fix it.

He wished that he could've of spent last Christmas with his brother. He wished that he had been more appreciative of his old butler. He wished that he was more sympathetic to Amnael losing his wife last year when she died last year.

He wished that he had gotten to know Katsuya better.

"Katsuya." he forced out.

The other boy gazed at him with dying eyes. The once brilliant ocean blue was becoming dull. "Seto?"

"Thank you." For being a friend.

This was Seto's last thought before his eyes fluttered shut and he let out his last breath.

Tears flowed from Jonouchi's eyes and he struggled to force his limbs to move. He placed his hand on top of Seto's. He did not regret knowing Seto, not even coming to this grisly end. "I would not have it any other way."

With that last parting comment, Katsuya felt his heartbeat slow down and he closed his eyes with a smile. _I would die with you Seto, and nobody else._

* * *

The maids and servants awoke the next morning to search for their master. Some fainted and all screamed to find the bodies of the butler, Katsuya Jonouchi, the Earl of Salisbury and the Marquess of Salisbury, all brutally murdered and lying in a blood soaked room.

* * *

A/N: THE END. Well, I hoped you all enjoyed that. My knowledge of Victorian London was at a zero, so anything historically inaccurate or is just illogical is not my . . . Well, it is my fault, but you shouldn't blame me for it.

This was a VERY LATE Christmas present for my friend BelyChan. I am too lazy and poor (and cheap) to buy her anything, so I am once again writing her a story that she will no doubt hate. That's the kind of friend I am.

I hope that everyone else enjoyed the story and that you did actually notice that Amnael was not listed among the victims. He is an undead - homunculus - alchemist - thing. So, that equals not killable. Also, Ryou and Malik don't exist really, they're just personalities that Bakura and Marik created to fool people into trusting them.

That's it for now. Leave plenty of review, even if it was a piece of crap.


End file.
